


Hard Day, Good Night

by HopeandStardust (MeepleLove)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I just really like making these two bang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepleLove/pseuds/HopeandStardust
Summary: After arguing the need for action with the rebel leaders, Jyn needs a way to relax and Cassian is happy to provide one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another PWP work because I just really like thinking about when they would have been able to sneak off and sleep together.

The meeting had adjourned, different dignitaries milled about saying nothing while their words carried the air of importance. Jyn, sulking in the corner, couldn’t hide her annoyance with the rebellion leaders and left in a huff.

Cassian watched as she left the room. He hesitated a moment before he turned and followed her.

“I’ll tell you what they are good for. Nothing,” Jyn muttered as she paced in the hallway. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. What did she expect from a bunch of diplomats? They weren’t ready to make the sacrifices needed to succeed against the Empire.

Cassian kept his distance and watched as her anger simmered down to a low boil. She began to bite at her thumb, lost in thought, he assumed. This is what he did, he watched people, learned about them, learned what they needed from him to get what he wanted. But he wasn’t spying for the rebellion right now. No, he just wanted to ease Jyn’s mind, if only for a moment.

She must have felt his weighty gaze lingering. Jyn had caught him quite a few times out of the corner of her eye, watching her. She had assumed suspicion was why the captain had been so keen to keep his eyes on her at first. But he had begun to show trust in her, so could it be something else?

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” Cassian said as he walked up to her.

“How could you not after that,’’ she gestured to the room they had left with a look of frustration.

He nodded in agreement. This hadn't been the first meeting he'd attended where he heard squabbling and disagreement on what the rebellion should do. “Come,” Cassian gestured for her to follow, “I know what you need.” He headed down the hallway without looking to see if she would follow.

She did.

With a wave of Cassian’s hand, the hydraulic doors opened to reveal living quarters. His living quarters. Jyn’s eyebrow raised as she wondered just what was it Cassian thought she needed.

He tossed his jacket on the bed and rubbed his hands together with a smile as he made his way to a cabinet. He reemerged with two glasses in one hand and a bottle with a dark amber liquid inside in the other. “This,” Cassian began to pour a generous amount into the glasses, almost emptying it. He shrugged as he looked at the small amount left in the bottle and divided it between the two glasses, topping them off. He slid the empty bottle onto a shelf and presented Jyn with her drink.

She took the glass with a nod of thanks and looked around to see if there was somewhere she could sit. She spotted a desk at the other end of the room, but it only had a seat for one.

“Ah,” Cassian noticed her looking around, “Sorry, I usually don’t have company.” He pushed his jacket to the side, “Here,” he offered up the bed as a seat to Jyn and sat beside her.

She took a sip, “Mmm, this is good.” Her eyes narrowed as she inspected the contents of her glass, “What is it?”

Cassian nodded and smiled down at his glass as he swirled the liquid, “Vasarian brandy.” He took a small sip and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the fruity notes play across his tongue. “It’s what I indulge in after a hard day.” He pointed to the shelf he left the empty bottle on, “And seeing as that bottle was full to the brim not too long ago, I have had quite a few of those.” He turned to Jyn and smirked, “Better company tonight though.”

Jyn laughed softly and shook her head. They drank in silence for a few moments. “You were right,” Jyn broke the silence.

He quirked his eyebrow at her, he guessed he wouldn’t hear those word said very often.

“I did need this.”  She leaned in, closer to Cassian,  “Do you always read people so well?”

Cassian tilted his head in thought and took another sip of his brandy, “It’s my job,” he finally answered her after a moment of contemplation.  

She nodded and moved closer again as she took another pull off her glass of brandy.  She began to feel the alcohol working in her system, a warmth radiating from her belly.  “Can you tell what people are thinking?  Can you tell what I’m thinking?” she asked as she glanced from the floor to meet his gaze.  

He quirked an eyebrow at her as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.  He leaned in to Jyn, his mouth hovered over hers for a moment.  “Yes,” he whispered, his lips brushed hers as he spoke.  His free hand cupped her chin as their lips met.  

Jyn melted against the captain.Her mind that had been racing moments ago, quieted to nothing but the feel of Cassian’s lips against hers.  His scent mixed with the sweet smell of the brandy, was intoxicating.  

Reluctantly, Cassian pulled away.  His hand brushed down her arm and came to rest beside hers on the bed.  

Jyn took a deep breath, as she steadied herself and smiled, “Your powers of observation are astounding,”  she said softly, as she stared down at her hand so close to his.  Her fingertips brushed against his, “but they are limited.”  Jyn took their mostly empty glasses and placed them on the shelf with the empty bottle.  With her back turned to Cassian she took another deep breath.  She moved back to Cassian and straddled him, “I wanted more than a kiss.”  She leaned down and kissed him, her tongue explored the taste of his mouth as her hips began to rock against him.

Cassian pulled her down against his lap as his arms wrapped around her.  His hand slid beneath her shirt, his fingertips brushed against her warm skin.  

She moaned softly as she pressed against him.  Her fingers played along his jawline, brushing against his rough stubble.  She pulled away a moment to catch her breath.  Her fingers trailed down to his chest, finding the first button of his shirt and began to slowly undo them.  When his shirt was fully undone, she ran her hands over his chest, up and back down over his tanned skin.  

Cassian watched as Jyn worked her way down his body with her hands as his hands played at the waist of her pants, moving between fabric and warm skin as his fingers slipped under her shirt.

She slid off Cassian’s lap, in between his legs, as her hands moved down to the buttons of his pants.  She began to undo them with a glance up into the hungry eyes of her lover.  

“Jyn,” his voice came out in a husky whisper.  He licked his lips and swallowed hard as she began to stroke his shaft that she had freed from the confines of his breeches.  He groaned as she moved her hand slowly up and down, up and down.  She felt her own arousal growing with each stroke.  She licked her lips as she stared at Cassian’s cock in her hand.  She slid her mouth over the head of his cock and heard a gasp and a muttering she didn’t understand as she took more of him in her mouth.  

Cassian leaned back, his eyes closed at the sensation of Jyn’s warm mouth enveloping his hardness with fervor.  “Fuck, Jyn,” he murmured breathlessly as she took the length of him in her mouth, her lips brushing the base of his shaft.  

She swirled her tongue around his shaft and his hand went to the back of her head in reaction. Her heart pounded in her chest at the small pressure he applied before relaxing his grasp into running his fingers through her hair.  

His hand caressed her cheek, slipping beneath her chin and coaxing her up, which she followed, reluctantly.  He didn’t want this to end yet, and if she kept going, Cassian wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.  He pulled her into another kiss as he spun her around to place her on the bed.  He nibbled down to her ear, “Your turn,” he whispered as his hand moved down her body, deftly unbuttoning her pants.  

Jyn’s breath caught in her throat as his fingers moved over her mound, sliding a finger between her lips.  “Cassian,” she moaned as he teased at her clit a brief moment.  

He slid a finger inside her as he nibbled on her neck, her back arching in response.  He trailed down her body, sliding her shirt up to suck and nibble at her nipples, eliciting a gasp as his teeth brushed the sensitive skin.  He continued down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.  Cassian slid her pants and underwear down and off her legs.  He moved his hands up her thighs and spread her legs open.  He kissed up her thigh, feeling Jyn tremble with anticipation under his touch as he moved up her leg.  He licked up her slit, tongue swirling around her clit.  

Her legs spasmed, closing in on Cassian as she grasped the bed sheets as his tongue flicked over her clit again.  “Oh,” she moaned as his mouth worked his magic between her legs.  She felt the slow build up of pleasure with each lick.  “Cassian,” she bit at her lip as his tongue played at her entrance, cutting off any sort of thought she had.  

He took her moans and mutterings as encouragement.  Cassian looked up Jyn’s body as he heard his name escaped her lips, and what a beautiful sight she was.  He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulled her down to the edge of the bed, and buried his head back between her legs.

Her body trembled and rocked with each wave of pleasure that flowed over her.  The slow build up was about to crest into orgasm as Cassian slid a finger inside her.  She gasped as he entered her.  It took only a few pumps and curls of his finger to push her over the edge.  “Cassian!” she cried out as she came. 

He slid his shirt off and kicked off his own pants before crawling up her body, removing her shirt as he did. His fingertips grazed her breasts as she recovered. 

Her eyes fluttered up to Cassian gazing down at her. She stretched her hand up and cupped the captain’s cheek, pulling him down into a kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. 

That was invitation enough for Cassian, whose hardness throbbed with his held back desire.  He wrapped his arms around her, scooping her into his arms as he deepened the kiss.  His hands roamed her back, fingers entangled in her hair as she straddled him again.  

Jyn broke the kiss as she lowered herself onto Cassian’s cock, her eyes locked with his in a moment of intensity as she slid down his shaft.  Her breath caught  in her throat as he filled her.  Her body trembled in his arms as she rode him.  

Cassian’s hand traveled up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts as his mouth moved to the other.  

Jyn leaned back and gasped as his tongue flicked her nipple.  She wrapped her arms around his neck as she quickened her pace, shorter shallow strokes were followed by her taking him in fully again.  

His hands moved to her hips as she rode him down to his hilt again, eliciting a soft groan from him.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last if she kept this up.  He took a measured breath, trying to hold off his orgasm for just a moment longer.  Having her in his arms was everything he didn’t know he needed.   

Jyn leaned back into him, she nibbled at his ear, receiving a moan of pleasure in response.  

His grip tightened around her as he laid her down, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her as he settled on top of her.  Cassian slid in and out of her slowly, fully, watching her body shiver as he filled her each time.  She tried to keep his thrusts faster, hips rocking up to meet him, but he held her steady and she gave up after a couple attempts.  

“Cassian,” she begged, “Faster,” she bit at her lip as she looked up, pure desire in her eyes.  “I want you to make me come.”

He couldn’t deny her, he couldn’t deny himself.  Her words, his name on her lips, she could ask him for the galaxy right now and he would do everything he could to give it to her.  

His strokes quickened, Jyn moaned softly, “yes, yes, oh yes.”  

Cassian thrust harder, deeper, “Jyn,” he murmured, barely able to keep his concentration to form a sentence,  “I’m going to come,” he warned as he felt his control slip away.  

Jyn nodded in response before her own orgasm crashed over her.  Her back arched and she cried out his name.  

He was able to thrust one last time as he felt Jyn’s muscles clench around his cock.  He held onto her hips as he let the wave of pleasure crash over the pair.  

Cassian took a deep breath when he finally could manage to move again and collapsed beside Jyn.  This wasn’t where he thought the night was going to lead, but as he looked over to a blissfully satisfied Jyn, he was glad it's where she took it.  

Jyn rolled over and softly kissed the captain.  She curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow.  She ran her fingertips over Cassian’s chest as she tried to hold off sleep for a moment longer.  Her eyes fluttered closed as Cassian held her.  It had been a long day, but this was the perfect ending to it.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @hopeandstardust and now on twitter @HopeStardust


End file.
